Rika Kamiya
Write the first paragraph of your page here Rika Kamiya is the younger sister of Taiki. She is the daughter of Tai (Taichi) Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. She is very caring. She only does things that will benefit the team. She is like Miyako or Tk and Dan in ways. Miyako's form is what she has even if she is 10 years old. Tk's caring to protect things that they love. She has Dan's enthusiasm for something. She loves to make her big brother Taiki proud. She also likes it when he is getting scowled by Miyako for not doing anything to raise his grade. He just sits there with headphones on. That makes Miyako mad and her and Taiki have there daily fights. Agumon loves to play with Rika. He is like her protector. Taiki is always there with his for his sister. Rika's likes that so she can count on Taiki. When she found out she could save her world and the digiworld. Rika like her brother jumped at the chance. One day she was at home being bored with her Digimon partner Gatomon. Lots of people like Rika is Kari's daughter. She loves her aunt but that's not it. Rika heard a knock on the door. She thought it would be her dad but it was Taiki who was leaning onto Miyako. This was the day Skullgreymon and the day Taiki's Agumon became Greymon. Taiki was very hurt. But he still rubbed her head and hugged Rika. Rika started crying. They took Taiki to his room. Miyako asked Rika if she could get some groceries to heal Taiki. And Rika said yes. So she took Gatomon with her. Rika got all her groceries and was on her way home when she a battle it was Dan TK And Miyako vs Seadramon, 3 Gazemon and one Cherymon.. She took her her groceries and ran to the battle. There she say Birdramon, Angemon, and Raidramon. There were fighting the evil Digimon. She waved to Hso she could ride Birdramon. Miyako smiled and let her up. She asked what was going on. Hairi explained that the Digimon were after Taiki. Rage filled her and told Gatomon to attack with Lightning claw. It was effective on the Gazemon. But no one else. Miyako to Birdramon to use Metor wing. Dan said Raidconnon. Angemon used Hand of fate. They all worked but they were not that effective that's when Seadramon attacked it hit everyone and they fell. Rika had had enough. Someone had hurt her brother. But she could protect them now she put her hands out. Then Cherrymon attacked. But then Gatomon digivolved to Angewoman. Angewoman took out Cherrymon with Celestial Arrow. Tk got up and told Angemon to help Angewoman. They took out Seadramon with Celestial Arrow and Hand of Fate. Then Rika relized she would have to get more groceries. And feel down Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.